


Never let go

by NinjaMutt



Category: cowchop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaMutt/pseuds/NinjaMutt
Summary: Khail asked for this. So..... I did it. He deserves some spicy fic.





	Never let go

“LEAVE! JUST GO!” Said Khail

“ NO…no, I really want to stay with you, please don’t tell me to leave, babe.” Said Brett

“ LEAVE, JUST LEAVE. WHY AREN’T YOU LISTENING?!” Khail yelled

“ Please. Oh god. okay fine. I will leave.” Brett replied

“ Why did you leave me?” Khail questioned him

Khail killed Brett.

THE END


End file.
